24fandomcom-20200223-history
Islamic Republic of Kamistan
The Islamic Republic of Kamistan (also known as the IRK, the Islamic Republic or simply as Kamistan, Arabic: جمهورية كامستان الإسلامية) was the Middle Eastern nation led by Omar Hassan, and then his widow Dalia Hassan following his assassination, during Day 8. Despite a strong domestic opposition, the Hassans pledged cooperation with the United Nations and the United States to give up its nuclear arms programs and terrorist affiliations. Before Day 8 The Islamic Republic of Kamistan had been involved in conflicts with other countries in the region for several decades. As a result, President Allison Taylor from the United States started working a peace treaty with the government of Kamistan, led by President Omar Hassan. Hassan managed to unite the fractious Kamistani National Assembly to back his agenda of peace talks with the United Nations. Hassan privately advocated a two state solution to the Arab-Israeli conflict and withdrew Kamistani support to terrorist groups before beginning peace negotiations with United States President Allison Taylor. However, a strong domestic opposition developed against these talks. Despite these pro-Western stances, Hassan allowed his nation to come close to developing nuclear weapons, something US intelligence was aware of, as his brother Farhad Hassan advised him that the Islamic Republic would always be at the mercy of the Western world if it does not become a nuclear power. Because of the 20 years of cold American-Kamistani relations, Hassan kept a detailed file on the weaknesses in American nuclear defenses. These stances did not stop elements within the Russian government, namely Foreign Minister Mikhail Novakovich from sponsoring the Kamistan splinter cell who wanted to replace Hassan as Kamistani leader. As a President who sought peace with the United States, Hassan threatened Russian interests in the Middle East which prompted this sponsorship. Day 8 President Hassan arrived at the United Nations to finally sign the peace treaty with President Taylor and several other nations. The negotiations were led by Hassan himself, his brother Farhad, President Taylor and Secretary of State Ethan Kanin. After an assassination attempt on Hassan, it was discovered that Farhad and a group of people within the government were involved in a conspiracy. This prompted President Hassan to launch a series of arrests throughout the nation for any subversive elements. It was reported that entire families were being arrested. This situation endangered the peace treaty between Kamistan and the US. Also, many countries worried about Hassan's hard response to his opponents and threatened to withdraw their support from the agreement. They argued that their support could be seen as a support for human rights violations. President Allison Taylor assured them that this was not the case while secretly trying to convince Hassan to end the crackdown against his opponents. His response did manage to prevent the hardliners who had been behind the assassination attempt from seizing power since many of them were arrested. Eventually, Hassan was murdered by Kamistani terrorists working within the United States. However, his wife Dalia Hassan was chosen to take his place in the negotiations with the United States. After her intentions were confirmed, the Kamistani Parliament held an emergency meeting to ratify her. Also, several manifestations within the country took place showing their support to Dalia Hassan. Background information and notes * The skyline shown as the Islamic Republic of Kamistan is, in fact, the Citadel of Saladin from Cairo, Egypt. * What is almost certainly the flag of the IRK was seen during Day 8: 3:00am-4:00am when terrorists put it in the background for their video feed of Kayla Hassan. The same flag was placed as the background of a separate video feed of President Omar Hassan in Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am. The flag mentioned above features a crescent moon and a star, which are Islamic symbols in several real-world flags. * The Islamic Republic maintains a consulate in New York City. Minister Jamot was taken here on Day 8: 9:00pm-10:00pm to be tortured on suspicions of being involved in President Hassan's assassination attempt. * Kamistan is an analogue of the real country Iran, especially in the period before Omar Hassan took charge and worked to moderate its government. The primary similarities are that it is a Muslim nation that had nuclear aspirations, making Western countries uneasy. It was even mentioned by Jamot that the IRK had a Council of Guardian. * The names "Omar" and "Hassan" being originally Arabic, it is possible that IRK was also inspired by Libya (near to Egypt and culturally Arabic, but not part of the Middle East). Libya gave up its nuclear program in 2003, against a lifting of economic sanctions, just like Kamistan. Category:Locations Category:Day 8 locations Category:Countries in Asia Category:Countries in the Middle East Category:Fictional countries